joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pirpel Man
Summary Pirpel Man is a MLG Feme character made by AninatiedPivotStudios. He's a cosmic animationic with a dank soul inside his body, He has no well known origin however he used the dank warpzer to travel to Femeverse, and there he met Nario and Wuigi, he was doing work together with the MLG Femes Team. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A to Low 2-C | 2-B Name: Pirpel Man Age: Unknown Gender: None, as called Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Amniatrinoc 2000, Cosmic Animationic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology and Cosmic Entity Physiology (Types 2; Is a cosmic robot with a dank soul inside his body.), Genius Intelligence, Flight, Teleportation, Disease Manipulation (Via Dank Sauces; Can give people to eat, then make them sick which it can make them decreased to be weak.), Music Manipulation and Rhythm Manipulation (Via the dank theme.), Mind Manipulation (Can changed people's minds to went crazy.), Dimensional Travel (Via Dank Warpzer.), Portal Creation, 4th Wall Awareness (Can opening through the screen to view random.), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Elemental Manipulation, Power Nullification, Aura, Time Stop, Summoning (Can summon mini-animationics that look like himself to get on a battle against opponents.), Volatile Manipulation (Via Dank Bombs.), Reality Warping (Able to make the world become crazy.), Absorption, BFR (Can send people to the Party Con.), Forcefield Creation (Can created dank barriers.), Transmutation (Turn someone into fried chicken through his mind.), Weather Manipulation (Can make the strom into dank blaze storm.), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe Level to Universal+ Level (Was stated to become cosmic construct that's exist across spaces on every point. Can break through fabic of the universe. Claimed to destoryed the universe which he could be massively upperscale from power of itself. Can easily corrupted entire universes with powers. Stated to be a infinite 4D being with all infinity poweres in the universe.) | Multiverse+ Level (Was physically match against B.L.I.T.Z.) Speed: Immeasurable (Can across through space void.) | Immeasurable (Though it can become to be faster than before, Can kept up with B.L.I.T.Z.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal to Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe Level to Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, ten of meters with Dank Bombs, Low Multiversal via Portals, Multiversal with Dank Warpzer (Can travel around 5th dimensions.) Standard Equipment: Dank Soul, Dank Sauce, Dank Warpzer, and Dank Bombs. Intelligence: Extrasensory Genius (Is knows lot of scientific items to created mini-animationics, and about created the dank warpzer.) Weaknesses: If you destoryed his dank soul through his body, he would be insanely die. Key: Normal | Energy Powered Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Cosmic Beings Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Age Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathic Users